Every Tracy and His Dog
by Stormyskies89
Summary: On a rescue to Alaska the Tracy boys stumble upon a wolf pack. Most of the older wolves have died but the young cubs have survived. There are five of them. As the tiny cubs stare at the boys a connection is made. True to the ode that dogs are man's best friend, this becomes a wolf is a Tracy's best friend.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**Title:** Every Tracy and His Dog

 **Summary:** On a rescue to Alaska the Tracy boys stumble upon a wolf pack. Most of the older wolves have died but the young cubs have survived. There are five of them. As the tiny cubs stare at the boys a connection is made. True to the ode are dogs are man's best friend, this becomes a wolf is a Tracy's best friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 **Prologue:** Discovery

It was supposed to be an open and close rescue. That is until Alan found them. Huddled together against the cold of the Alaskan late fall as it readied for winter were five tiny wolf cubs. Around them scattered were larger wolves but they had been killed by what Alan surmised was possibly the work of a much larger animal.

"Animal control?" Gordon asked as he too looked down at the five tiny animals. Virgil – who had a love for all things nature – pulled some beef jerky from his pack and set five pieces down in front of the cubs. Encouraging them to eat it. One by one they moved forward to sniff at the food. Virgil noted one had a limp. Scott and John watched as they finished their jerky they would move a little closer to Virgil knowing he was the one with it with him.

"You liked that?" He laughed pulling out more of it and this time as they moved watching for the one with the limp and he scooped it up. It didn't struggle against the foreign feeling. Virgil examined its legs. Though no vet he was able to determine the reason. In fact Alan could have worked out why it had a limp. Its leg had a large gash on it. Although the blood was clotting it was still in a fair bit of pain. Virgil turned his gaze down to other four as he felt something touching his legs. The other four were looking up at him wondering why he was holding their brother. He crouched down and put the little one back on the ground.

"It's ok." He said. The cubs looked at each other before taking a running leap at Virgil who fell backwards with the effort to avoid them but they still crowded his head and began to lick his face. His laughter set the others off and soon they were all chuckling.

"Scott?" The eldest knew that tone and looked down at Alan's pleaded eyes.

"No. No we're not taking them home." He said knowing what the boy wanted.

"Why not?" Virgil asked from his place on the ground, "The one with the bad leg, it's going to die if we leave it here, Scott. It's survival of the fittest and he's not going to live much longer."

"No. These are not Golden retrievers we picked up at the pet store! These are wild animals!" Scott said firmly. Their father wouldn't be pleased.

"Scott…there are five of them. One each." John pointed out, "and Dad's not going to know."

"No. They are _not_ dogs. They are wolves! Big difference!" Scott was out-numbered and he was losing, particularly when John held one of the cubs out to him.

"Not really. Dogs are decendent of wolves." Gordon pointed out picking one up and having it lick his face. Scott was vastly out-numbered four to one. He sighed and accepted the cub John was holding out, immediately the cub curled into his warm chest and giving a large yawn fell asleep. Scott couldn't refuse.

"All right. But we each look after our own. We will also train them to help out at rescues and maybe – maybe they will become useful. Ok?" The rest of them nodded. The cubs were stored in the med-bay on Thunderbird two with John and Alan keeping hem occupied.

"So what are you going to call yours?" Alan asked John.

"I guess Rover is out of the question?" John joked as one of the cubs curled up on his lap to fall asleep. It was going to be an interesting session naming their cubs. Alan just hoped no one wanted the name he did.

* * *

 _ **What should the boys call their wolf cubs? I have options:**_

 _ **Alan:** Colt; Archer; Stormy_

 _ **Gordon:** Razor; Cosmo; Lightning_

 _ **Virgil:** Akira; Falcon; Barkley_

 _ **John:** Fang; Atticus; Eclipse_

 _ **Scott:** Colonel; Sarge; Ruger_

 _ **Post your choice in the review section! Or give me some of your own!**_


	2. Chpt 1: The Name Game

**A/N:** _Ok I would like to acknowledge my reviewers!  
 **Lilstories33** I thank you for your review I also thank you for your choice of names for the pups! Thank you so much for your input!  
 **EmayEvans** thanks again for your wonderful suggestions! I really did spend a long time debating over the names! They were awesome!  
 **DC JoKeR HS** I appreciate your input! I like those names too! And I thought wolves were better than just finding stray dogs. I kind of went Game of Thrones on this one. I remember the episode when they showed the wolves being found.  
_ _I'm thanking also **QuestRunner** for the idea of mixing the pups up and making at least one of them a girl. It's an interesting change and perhaps makes a different and interesting dynamic also._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** The Name Game

Gordon lay on his bed watching as his pup – or at least the one he claimed – sniffed around his room investigating his new surroundings. It was a really cute animal he decided. But Scott had suggested they get really strong sounding names for them. Names the reflected a purpose. But Gordon also wanted to call it something that reflected who _he_ was. Or that told of the dog's personality. It had a dark stripe on its head and when it looked up at him when he moved it trotted over to him and sat watching him. Gordon picked him up and it calmly sat on his bed before curling up and going to sleep.

John had suggested making a short list of names you liked and comparing it to his brothers to make sure they didn't name their dogs the same. He had overheard Virgil and John talking over names to do with Space or music. Comet and Eclipse had come up form John and Allegro was on from Virgil but he quickly quelled that idea as he decided it didn't suit the tiny pup that he carried everywhere with him.

They quickly realized that the injured pup was also the runt of the littler and wold have been abandoned soon anyway. He thought a little more on it and came up with other names more suited. Gordon made his way down to kitchen to listen in and see if any of his brothers had named their pups yet.

"Hey Virgil?" The medic looked up. Gordon paused in the doorway listening but not actively eavesdropping.

"Yeah Allie?" He said.

"I think mine's a girl." Alan ventured holding out the puppy to Virgil.

"What?" He asked.

"Well…I'm pretty sure. I just thought it was a bit smaller than the others – except yours – and she seems to be not as interested in wrestling." Virgil picked up the pup who had white fur on its belly and examined it. Sure enough it was a girl.

"You're right Al. It's a girl. Better choose wisely then." Virgil warned.

"Already picked. I had a name for a boy – it was gonna be Archer, but since it's a girl…how does Luna strike you?" Virgil smiled, he liked that name for the dog.

"Well, Luna welcome to the family." Virgil said letting the pup lick his face before putting her down and watching as she trotted off after Alan. Gordon frowned and went back to his room to check his own. He didn't want to name it something that a boy dog would be more suited with if it was girl! The pup raised its head when he walked in and got up ready to welcome its new friend. Gordon picked up the puppy as if he were picking up a child and looked at its belly, definitely a boy.

* * *

"Ok… what to call you?" Scott was sitting on the floor of his room playfully throwing a tennis ball to get the pup to fetch and then bring it back to him. Scott had never thought about having a dog but this puppy had chosen him and Scott could feel himself falling in love with him. Whatever love that Scott gave this puppy would give it back tenfold. Dogs were like this with all their masters and somehow Scott knew that it wouldn't matter if he only showed love to the dog when it did something right the dog wouldn't care it would still love Scott endlessly and without limit. The puppy abandoned the ball when Scott spoke and looked up at him, his eyes wide and seemed to be wagging its tail. He had never seen a wolf wag its tail before.

Scott knew that domestic dogs did this as a sign of submission to their owner and respect. So in this aspect Scott's pup must see Scott as his master. Scott thought back to when he was in the USAF and if they had been dogs he would have had to wag his tail for his superior to know that Scott respected him. He looked down at the puppy again. It seemed to be waiting for a name. Something to answer to, something that let it know it wasn't always going to be boy all the time. Scott saw the hunger to be loved in its eyes. And it would be, but it would also be expected to work. Its brothers would work so he would have to as well.

"I think you look like a Sargent. What do you think?" The puppy yapped (at least it was supposed to be a yap), crawled into Scott's lap and licked at his face. Scott chuckled, "ok, then Sargent you are." He would be interesting to see what his brothers called their pups.

* * *

John stared at his puppy. It had to be named something that would stick with it as it grew. No good giving it a 'puppy' name and having it out grow it. It would never work. 'Puppy' names were good for small dogs but these were wolves they were to grow to about the same size as a Husky or a Labrador. 'Puppy' names would not work, that ruled out several names he'd had picked out if he ever got a dog when he was a kid and had found out that he was getting a brother not a puppy. He hated the idea of getting a brother, but he wouldn't change Virgil for a world now.

John had heard that Alan's puppy was a girl, he knew Luna was its name and silently congratulated Alan on a clever name for the pup. He'd also seen the puppy trailing Alan…she adored her master.

John had thought to go with something to do with space. But nothing seemed to fit. Comet didn't feel right and Eclipse just felt wrong. As this puppy was neither. If it had been pure white maybe Comet would have worked and it would have been eclipse if maybe it was black or dark brown, as it was they had discovered Grey Wolves. But that didn't matter all that much they were still really cute animals.

He began to play with the puppy to see if it had any personality traits he could tie a name with. It liked to have its belly rubbed and seriously nothing could be named for that. It enjoyed playing with his hands, nipping at his fingers and licking his hands. John watched him carefully, the puppy often favoured its left paw a lot. Like it was left-handed (Left-pawed?). John smiled perfect!

"You know, I think I've got the perfect name for you." He said, the puppy flipped itself on to its belly and looked up at him, "How does Southpaw grab you?" He asked, the puppy simply wagged its tail and yapped at him. Chuckling John leaned over to pet it.

* * *

Virgil was stuck for a name. He knew the other names were good ones. He had no idea how John had come upon Southpaw but it was a good name, unusual and no one else would have thought of it. He chewed on his lip as he sat at piano. Musical names came to him but none seemed to work. He was going to be struggling to choose this name for the puppy. He looked up when he heard a yap. And found the little puppy sitting at his feet.

"Well hello there. Did you miss me?" He asked hoisting the puppy up onto his lap. He manoeuvred the puppy to have a look at its leg, the puppy that had the gash on its leg had attached itself to Virgil. He had no idea why but he didn't mind really. He knew this puppy, the smallest of the litter, loved him beyond reason. Dogs were known for their very affectionate nature. To dogs when they had a master they would do anything for them, whether that master was the head of the pack or a human. They didn't care as long as they were loved beyond compare. Virgil had suspicion that it didn't matter if they loved these puppies unconditionally or not. The dogs would love them just as much.

This puppy loved sitting on Virgil's knee, it's was its favourite place to be. Virgil thought over the names again as he looked down at the puppy. A memory came to him of and old animated movie he'd watched once while baby-sitting Alan. It was called 'Balto'. And as Virgil looked down at the wolf pup curling up on his knees, he thought of how alike this pup was in colouring to Balto. That was perfect.

"That's settled. I'm going to call you Balto." The pup yawned in response and fell asleep. Yep, Virgil would take that as a yes.

* * *

Gordon was yet to name his puppy. He sat out by the pool the puppy next to him. He reclined back on the deck, the puppy crawled over and reached over the edge of the pool to dip a paw in. It nearly fell in if Gordon hadn't caught him. He chuckled as he put the pup down on its feet back from the edge. The last thing he wanted was to be fishing his puppy out of the pool.

There was something…otherworldly about this particular dog, and Gordon had stewed all day over what to call it. He had no idea of personality traits or movies about dogs or whatever. He wasn't good at this. Maybe he should ask Virgil if there were any other movies about dogs, or maybe ask Alan if he minded him taking 'Archer'. But they didn't suit this dog.

No Gordon's dog would have an awesome name and it would suit it down to the ground. Gordon watched as the pup trotted around smelling things on the pool deck. It didn't stray too far though, it wanted to be close to Gordon at all times. Such was its adoration for the Aquanaut.

"Sometime I really wish you dogs could talk. Like Cosmo in those Marvel comic books my friends at school used to read." The puppy yapped and trotted back to Gordon, "What? You like the name Cosmo?" The puppy yapped again. Gordon was surprised, but Cosmo was a cool name and this dog did seem almost otherworldly. Yes, Cosmo was the perfect name for this puppy and he could grow with it. So Gordon, thought as he reclined yet again on the pool deck, the puppy curling up tight to his side, all the puppies had names. Sargent, Southpaw, Balto, Cosmo and Luna – this would be an awesome International Rescue K-9 unit. A new era of International Rescue was about to come and their success rate would increase tenfold. Gordon was sure of it.

* * *

 _So the puppies are as stands:_

 _ **Alan and Luna**_

 _ **Scott and Sargent**_

 _ **John and Southpaw**_

 _ **Virgil and Balto**_

 _ **Gordon and Cosmo**_

 _To everyone who helped by suggesting names and voting – I know that Cosmo for Gordon's was not voted for but when I looked over the names it won out for me. So thank-you again to everyone who suggested and voted on names for the dogs. I think reading how they were chosen they were the right choices._


	3. Chpt 2: Puppy Bootcamp

**A/N:** _To all my reviewers! Thank-you so much for all your lovely words of encouragement and support! I really do appreciate it! Also keep in mind that the wolves will be referred to as dogs on occasion._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Puppy Bootcamp

The puppies were considered adolescents now, they are bigger and growing bigger every day. They no longer curled up at the foot of the Tracy's beds. They had their own beds now. And so it was time to star training them to work.

"Ok, guys, here are some of the things we need to teach our pups. Start them young and then it'll be ingrained in them for when we need to use them." Virgil said as he handed out a sheet of paper to each of his brothers. Alan frowned at it.

"Six to TEN hours A WEEK?" He spluttered.

"At least, be lucky it's not per day. Alan, these are wild animals we're teaching this to. Wolves have always been notoriously difficult to train as working dogs. If we persist at this maybe we can make it work." Virgil said. Alan looked down at Luna and shrugged, the dog cocked its head as if to shrug also. So it was to begin. Sniffing out survivors was first up.

Gordon was the one to be sniffed out. Cosmo was told to 'find Gordon' and the pup did well. But Cosmo lost Gordon's scent at the river. It seemed that Balto, however, knew that perhaps his scent would pick up across the river. And so the search continued. Balto found Gordon first. So it seemed he was suited for Search and Rescue ops.

Then they got to see how the dogs would go over broken and unstable ground. Sergeant was perfect but Balto, Cosmo, Luna and Southpaw had difficulty finding safe footing. The many drills and exercises tired both the Tracy boys and their dogs. But each dog excelled at something.

Each of the dogs had their own calling, the only dog that had no real calling was Luna. She didn't seem to have a particular skill at all. It wasn't until Alan and Luna went off and Alan got hurt did the boys find her calling.

Virgil was the first to notice he was gone. It seemed their first search and rescue would be on the island. Alan was missing and so was Luna.

"Balto, find Alan." He said letting Balto get Alan's scent and then they were off. Balto led the boys to the top of a cliff, the first thing they noticed was that Luna was lying there at the top. But Alan was nowhere to be seen that meant one thing.

"Alan? You down there?" Gordon called leaning over the edge.

"Yeah, Gordy! I hurt my leg." Alan replied.

"Alright hold on, Scott's on his way!" Gordon told him and the red head sat up and patted Luna, she nudged his hand with her nose, "Its ok Girl. He's just fine." He told her. It seemed Luna wasn't a rescue dog as more of a dog meant for comfort. To help keep trapped people calm and relaxed. She was by far the calmest of all the dogs and she was content to be petted and loved more than the others. It seemed this was Luna's calling. She was a comfort and she would provide a calming presence to keep children calm and she would provide the survivors with a little bit of company.

* * *

The dogs worked hard and each had their own ability. They each had their own skill. They would make a good addition to the team. At least the boys hoped they would. Only time would tell really. They just had to hope that through the rest of Puppy Bootcamp would it work to show that these wolves were useful to them.  
Most rescue teams used Saint Bernards or German Shepards or Labradors or even Golden Retrievers. But the Thunderbirds – International Rescue – they would be different. _Very_ different. They had five wolves and they were being trained as rescue dogs. They always had to be a little different. But as he always did, Scott knew their father would be proud of what they were doing. They weren't just training rescue dogs, but they also had given these animals a loving home and now each boy had his own best friend.  
The only problem they had was with Southpaw. He couldn't go into space with John. While John was earth bound it was fine but when he had to go back it was going to be a bit more difficult. Scott just hoped that it would work out...he didn't want Southpaw to pine for John but dogs don't de well in space. They'd figure something out they always did.

* * *

Alan sat flipping through a book when Luna jumped up beside him and laid down resting her head on his lap. He absently patted her head, she was keeping him company. He looked up at the sound of a whine. He was surrounded by five dogs, his brothers had been called away on a rescue and he had been left because Thunderbird 3 wasn't needed, Alan had now the company of all the dogs. Soon enough Alan abandoned the book Balto joined him on the bed, then followed by Southpaw, Sergeant and finally Cosmo. Alan laughed when Balto licked his cheek.

"Ok, guys, you win." Alan moved so he was lying on his bed, as the dogs moved to keep him warm on all sides. Luna snuggled into his left side, Sergeant on his right, Southpaw curled around Alan's legs and Cosmo laid over his feet. Balto being the lightest and still the smallest of the dogs curled up on Alan's stomach. And that was how his brothers found them. When Scott and Gordon moved to collect their dogs, Virgil urged them to let them be. The dogs would soon wake on their own and be able to smell their owners. But for now, they were comfortable and they were content. _Well what do you know?_ Virgil thought, _Alan is a dog person._ He remembered the teen saying once adamantly that he was a cat person. Totally a dog person.

* * *

 _ **Phew! Finally finished it! I'm so sorry that it's been a while! I have been swamped at work and had three deaths in my family within two months. Anyway I'm back now and I'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks!**_


	4. Chpt 3: First Test

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds never have never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **WARNING! THERE IS A DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS MAY DISTRESS ANY DOG LOVERS SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** First Test

It was an open and shut rescue. Sergeant had found the safest path and Balto had sniffed out the survivors. But Cosmo and Southpaw had missed out on the action. Their skills were different altogether. But it was near the end of the rescue that Southpaw heard a cry for help. He knew it was a child and the wolf took off. John knew that hunters were out there and they wouldn't think twice about shooting a wolf. Even if it wore a yellow coat that read **INTERNATIONAL RESCUE** on it in bold lettering. You could read it from a mile away.

"No Southpaw! No!" But the dog kept running, "Come back! Heel!" but the wolf kept going it didn't hear John calling it. John heard the shot. Heard Southpaw yelp and then collapse to the ground.

"NO!" He took off running, knowing that Luna was running behind him. She knew when they needed company and comfort. What John found was a dog that wasn't dead quite yet but was dying. John knelt down and pulled the dog into his lap. At least Southpaw would know he was there.

"You're my best friend, Southpaw. Always." John fought against his tears, even as Southpaw whined, "I know it hurts. But it'll be ok." He whispered. He looked up through his tears when he heard the snow crunching under boots. Virgil had arrived, Alan in tow and Balto standing just behind them. The wolf stepped up next to John and both, Balto and Luna, laid down in the snow. Luna rested her paw on John's leg and Balto's head rested next to his thigh. It seemed like domestic dogs they knew when you were sad and needed the comfort. John watched as Scott appeared dragged the hunter by the arm.

"You see what you've just done? This dog works for us. And you have just shot it!" Scott was ready to tear this guy apart.

"I didn't know!" He protested, "I thought it was just another wolf."

"Can't you read?" Gordon snapped as he too joined the group He pointed to the coat Southpaw wore. The man paled even more than the lack of blood flow to his arm was causing. He had seen the coat, he had seen the lettering on it. How could he possibly think it was 'just another wolf'? Now as John knelt in the snow cradling Southpaw, the wolf slowly passed away in John's arms. All the Tracy's agreed that no dog deserved to go like that. Southpaw had deserved to die when he reached a grand old age. Not by the bullet of a hunter.

* * *

"So here's a good spot. He can see the stars of a night." Alan said to John as they stood on top of the cliff where Alan had fallen just months before. John nodded. He agreed, they had brought Southpaw back to the Island to bury him there. Because the island was home and he needed to be at home. Alan and Gordon held shovels and at Scott's nod they began to dig. The hole was only about 4 foot deep but it was deep enough for Southpaw. John laid him in the hole in his make-shift coffin that Virgil had made from scraps of wood he'd found. They had a little memorial for him and each said something they loved about him. The lovable, playful, loyal to a fault puppy that they had all lost. Not just John. But he stayed out the longest after the others left.

Virgil remained at the bottom in the cliff watching John. He hated that his brothers got hurt in such ways. Ways that he couldn't fix, not with all his medical knowledge. He couldn't fix this. He wished he could help his brothers. He jumped when something jogged past him. He recognised it as Luna. He smiled softly and turned back to the house. He knew that at least John would have company. Luna seemed to be very in tune with everyone's feelings. Even if they didn't realise it, she knew.

"Look after him Luna. He needs comfort now more than ever." Virgil whispered as he cast a glance back and saw Luna sit down at John's feet.

* * *

Virgil looked over Sergeant and chewed his bottom lip slightly. He was no vet but hopefully he could help by using what he knew of human medicine. He carefully probed the injury the wolf had on his hindquarters. Noting the soft growl he was given when it hurt.

"I'm sorry, boy. But I have to look at it, ok? Do you want me to get Scott in here too?" For the first time since they got the wolves, Sergeant gave a small whine at the mention of his master. All the dogs had a connection to their masters and Scott and Sergeant didn't spend a lot of time apart as it was. If you saw Scott it was a sure bet that Sergeant wasn't far behind. Virgil tapped the comm on the wall.

"What's up Virge?" Alan's voice came through the comm.

"Can you fetch Scott for me? Sergeant won't let me work on him if Scott's not here." Virgil said looking at the dog who looked pitifully back at him, it looked like Sergeant was ready to cry. When Scott came in the dog instantly brightened and relaxed enough to let Virgil finally stitch up the gash on his leg. With a sigh he gave Sergeant some pain medication (suitable for Dogs of course) and then let Scott carry him out. It always worried Virgil when he hurt someone, he never wanted to. His job as medic (and now part-time vet) was to sooth the hurts. Stop the tears. Make people/animals better. He just hoped that no more of the dogs had to be buried. He didn't want to have to go through that with Balto or Luna, Sergeant or Cosmo. It would hurt them too much.

John had gone back up to Five as soon as he got the chance. He couldn't stay on earth anymore – he blamed it on gravity but Virgil knew it was because of the other four dogs. They reminded him too much of Southpaw. It would have been hard anyway. Dogs don't work too well in space. But then it had worked for the Russians, eons ago in 1957 – well almost. They launched a mongrel – she was believed to be part-husky, or part-Samoyed and part-terrier – into the Earth's orbit. Unfortunately she died within 5-7 hours of being launched into orbit from overheating. But no one knew that til 2002. Until then people believed she'd died when he oxygen ran out on the sixth day or as the Soviet government initially claimed she'd been euthanized prior to oxygen depletion. Virgil hated thinking about Laika. She would have been famous if she'd lived. The first dog in space. And the last. **(*)**

* * *

It took John about a week to get over Southpaw and finally stop tearing up when he spoke to them on the vid-phone and saw one of the dogs in background. But soon it was like he'd never even had Southpaw. But Virgil knows he'd taken Southpaw's favourite toy and a photo of the dog up with him. It was kind of hard not to miss that when everything floated in zero gravity. Southpaw would never be forgotten.

* * *

 ** _*My information came from Wikipedia and Motherboard. It's a heartbreaking tale. She died not knowing where she was, why she was weightless and if she'd ever get home. If you ever want to read her story. She is the 'poster child' for animals in space. And that is the main reason why Virgil knew Southpaw would never survive._**


End file.
